ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Madison... the Griffon Who Became Queen
Madison... the Griffon Who Became Queen is an animated motion picture that aired on Discovery Family. Synopsis The story opens at Canterlot Castle in Equestria where Iron Will, Discord's right-hand-man, is throwing Queen Fluttershy out onto the street for insubordination (as she refused to make Discord a cotton candy sandwich at 3 AM). A search is initiated to find a new Queen. The following day, Madison the Griffon and her cousins Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie are talking on the streets of Ponyville. Madison is asking for Twilight and Pinkie's advice, but their questions reveal that Madison knows what to do but that she lacks the courage to do it. They tell her that not to be afraid to do what is right: to confront the Cutie Mark Crusaders who stole an apple. When Iron Will drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the eligible mares, he spots Twilight and Pinkie and order them to bow in his presence, but the two refuse as they bow down to no one except Princess Celestia and Discord. Iron Will then spots Madison and has taken her to the place with the other mares (though the relationship between Madison and her two cousins is secret). At Canterlot Castle, Discord and Iron Will audition the mares for a new Queen. When Madison the Griffon takes the stage and sings, Discord is left in awe and the decision is made. However, Madison does not wish to be the Queen. Regardless, she is crowned and ensconced in her new life against her will. One day in the Canterlot throne room, Discord is visited by one of the Flim Flam brothers who has brought him a large cake. Unannounced visitors are not permitted, but Discord allows him to be heard. Flim convinces him to come look closely at the cake. Meanwhile, Flim's brother Flam is hanging onto a rope, the other end of which supports a grand piano suspended above the cake. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, who are hiding in a corner to avoid Iron Will, observe the plot and inform Madison the Griffon. Madison warns Discord in time and the piano crashes harmlessly onto the cake. Discord thanks her for saving his life, but she indicates Twilight and Pinkie, saying that the credit should be theirs. The Flim Flam brothers are banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling for their crimes of attempting to kill Discord and for entering the room uninvited. Though Discord believes he is safe, Iron Will convinces him that a greater threat awaits. There is a family that cannot be trusted, he claims, and post an imminent danger to Discord. Unaware that Iron Will is talking about Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, Discord unwittingly authorizes an edict to have them and their family banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Twilight and Pinkie find the edict posted in Ponyville and visit Madison the Griffon on the balcony at Canterlot Castle. They appeal to their cousin to reveal Iron Will's evil plans to Discord, but Madison is afraid as she lacks the courage to confront Discord and struggles with what to do. While Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie remind her that she need not fear to do what's right, action does not come easy for Madison the Griffon. Twice, she attempts to inform Discord, and twice she fails, lamely inviting King Discord and Iron Will to dinner instead. Meanwhile, Iron Will attempts to get Twilight and Pinkie to bow to him again and threatens to have their banishment carried out immediately when they refuse. His attempt is foiled when Discord declares his plan to throw a parade in Twilight and Pinkie's honor for saving his life, utterly humiliating Iron Will. On her third attempt, Madison the Griffon is finally able to muster up the courage to face Discord. She reveals that Twilight and Pinkie are her cousins and that Iron Will has been plotting to destroy them and their family, which includes her. Discord, who respects Twilight and Pinkie and loves Madison, believes her and banishes Iron Will to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Twilight and Pinkie end up filling in Iron Will's former position as Discord's right-hand-mares as Madison saves her ponies.